A New Beginning
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "Kau ini apa?"/ "Berhenti!"/Karu-Gaku, Gakuho-OC's/ Warning Inside.


Sum: "Kau ini apa?"/ "Berhenti!"/Karu-Gaku, Gakuho-OC's/ Warning Inside.

.

.

Kamar hotel itu dipenuhi suara nafas menderu.

Seorang pria berambut pirang berusaha mendiamkan remaja berusia 15 tahun dibawahnya, rambutnya yang merah mulai basah karena keringat, mata merkurinya memerah, entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis, ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya, merah, lebam.

"Diam!" ucap pria itu, anak itu kembali menutup kedua mulutnya, dengan sekali tarik, pria itu mengangkat wajah anak itu "Kau ini apa?" tanya pria itu sambil menatapnya sinis, si surai merah hanya dapat menatap benci pemuda di depannya.

"JAWAB! KAU INI APA!? KAU INI SIAPA?!" tanya pria itu.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, terdengar meski pelan.

"Akabane Karma, 15 tahun, anak remaja pemuas pria dewasa,"

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **WARNING: R18 (?), Sho-Ai (?), Typo, Possible OOC, Alur kecepetan, abal dll..**

 **.**

 **.**

Gakuhou kembali mengecek laporan anak kelas 3-E, dirinya tersenyum dengan hasil anak-anak yang sudah menaik.

"Kepala Sekolah,"

Gakuhou menoleh ke pintu "Ya?" tanya Gakuhou.

"Ehm, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Gakushuu, ia kemudian mempersilahkan seorang perempuan masuk, rambutnya merah gelap dan nampaknya sangat kelelahan, tetapi dibalik semua itu ia tampak cantik dan menawan.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Gakuhou lagi.

"..Namaku Akabane Mia.. etto.., aku mau bicara, soal putraku..,"

"Karma-kun, ya? Ada apa?" ia mempersilahkan Mia duduk, setelah itu bertatap muka dengannya "Begini, apa dia tak pernah mengeluh tentang sesuatu?" tanya Mia, Gakuhou menyuruh Gakushuu untuk ikut menjawab bersamanya—karena Gakushuu dan Karma boleh dikatakan, dekat.

Gakuhou menggeleng "Ia tidak pernah mengeluh kepada pihak sekolah, sejauh ini," kata Gakuhou "Bagaimana dengan pergaulannya?" tanya Mia lagi "Kurasa cukup baik, bagaimana menurutmu Asano-kun?" tanya Gakuhou kepada putranya.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Gakushuu.

Mia terdiam lagi "...Apa dia pernah terlihat kelelahan?" tanya Mia.

"Sejauh ini tidak, malah ceria sekali," jawab Gakuhou lagi "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gakushuu, Mia menggeleng "Tidak kok, tidak apa.. mohon maaf mengganggu ya.. saya permisi dulu..,"

Kemudian Mia keluar ruangan.

.

.

"Ng.. t-tunggu sebentar!"

"Hahaha, kau pikir aku bisa menunggu?"

Hanya sesaat Kayano dan Nagisa mendengar itu, namun rasanya begitu nyata, keduanya saling pandang "Apa kau pikir cerita hantunya Kirara soal hantu gudang itu nyata?" tanya Kayano "..Tidak, tetapi suara di dalam lebih terdengar seperti... desahan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, kau mesum," kata Kayano.

"Suaranya memang seperti itu, kok!" sanggah Nagisa.

Semakin mereka mendekat, semakin jelas suara itu, Kayano dan Nagisa agak terganggu, makudnya suaranya agak.. basah-basah begitu "..Nagisa-kun, kau yakin ini bukan halusinasi kita?" tanya Kayano, Nagisa menggeleng "Entahlah.. tapi sepertinya ada orang di dalam..," kata Nagisa.

Ketika mereka mencoba membuka pintunya, pintu itu dikunci.

"...Seseorang menguncinya dari dalam," kata Kayano lagi "Siapa kira-kira?" tanya Nagisa, mereka kembali ke kelas, memastikan anak kelas mereka yang tidak ada.

Keduanya mengerjap.

"Karma-kun tidak ada?" tanya Kayano "Tetapi dia memang biasa bolos 'kan?" tanya Nagisa, Kayano hanya tertunduk "Tetapi suara di gudang.. desahannya mirip Karma," kata Kayano lagi "Memang iya... apa kau pikir..?"

"T-Tidaklah! Karma tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!" kata Kayano.

Nagisa mengangguk "Kuharap Begitu,"

.

.

Lelaki itu masih sibuk memainkan jarinya diantara 'lubang' nya Karma, sementara lelaki bersurai merah itu mendesah "T-Tunggu! A-Aku tak bisa melakukannya disini! Tidak di sekolah!" kata Karma ketika melihat lelaki itu mulai membuka celananya.

"Heee.. kenapa tidak? Biar seisi kelas tau kau itu sebenarnya pelacur, ah, kuyakin kau bahkan tidak punya wanita yang kau sukai 'kan? Kau menyukai shota berambut biru itu," kata pria berambut hitam itu sambil memasukan batangnya ke dalam Karma.

"A-Aa.. ng.. kh..,"

Mata merkurinya mulai berair, ia menahan teriakan dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau sumpal mulutmu hah? Biarkan seisi kelas mendengarnya!" seru pria itu sambil menarik tangan Karma "Apapun selain itu kumohon ja—ngan! Ahh!" air mata Karma tumpah, bersamaan dengan cairan putih dari lelaki itu.

Karma terengah-engah, lelaki itu melepaskannya,

"Jangan lupa, pukul 7 malam," katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Karma yang tak bisa bergerak di gudang, Karma hanya terdiam menatap tembok.

 _Okaa-san maafkan aku.._

Karma mulai menangis, ia membalikkan badannya ke kasur kecil disebelahnya, ia menangis tanpa berteriak, ia membungkam semuanya.

Rasa sakit, hina, kotor—semua harus dialami Karma.

Pertama kali itu terjadi—dengan Ayahnya, dan itulah yang membuat Ibunya memutuskan bercerai dengan sang ayah, khawatir Karma masih dijadikan pemuas oleh ayahnya, semua terjadi—karena Ibunya yang sibuk bekerja.

"Okaa-san..," Karma menangis lagi, bahkan seribu maaf tak akan cukup untuk mewakilkan dirinya yang hina.

Dari sana, seorang gadis menatapnya dari kejauhan,

.

.

"Otou-san, Mia-san datang lagi," kata Gakushuu.

Gakuhou menoleh kearah pintu "..Ah, ya sebentar," kata Gakuhou "Otou-san, sebenarnya kenapa dia sering sekali datang kesini?" tanya Gakushuu "Ayah memanggilnya, ah, dia juga membawa Karma-kun," kata Gakuhou sebelum membuka pintu, seorang wanita berdiri di depannya.

Hanya sendiri.

"Karma-kun kemana?" tanya Gakuhou sembari mengizinkan dia masuk.

"..Katanya mau kerja kelompok," kata Mia sambil tersenyum, keduanya bercakap akrab sementara Gakushuu tidak terlalu senang melihatnya, 3 tahun berlalu setelah ibunya meninggal, tetapi Gakushuu masih belum menerima itu.

"Kau mau ke atas?" tanya Gakuhou.

"Aku tidak lapar, permisi," kata Gakushuu kemudian pergi.

Mia hanya menatap Gakushuu sambil tersenyum "Iya juga, sudah malam.. apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Mia, Gakushuu terperangah sesaat, senyumnya benar-benar mengingatkan Gakushuu pada Ibunya, kemudian mengangguk dan berucap permisi.

Baru ia masuk kamar, notifikasi masuk di HP-nya.

 _Ren Sakakibara sent you—5 pict, 12 text message, 2 videos and 9 missed call._

 _._

 _._

"Apa?"

Karma nyaris menjatuhkan makanannya-saking kagetnya "Kau akan menikah lagi?" tanya Karma,, dirinya menatap sang Ibu tak percaya.

Mia mengangguk "Aku tahu ini keputusan yang tiba-tiba.. besok kau akan bertemu dengannya," kata Mia, Karma terdiam "Aku tak masalah.. tetapi Okaa-san jangan sampai salah menikahi orang lagi..," kata Karma tertegun, Mia mengangguk kemudian memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Maafkan kesalanku dulu," kata Mia berbisik.

Karma menggeleng "Bukan salah Okaa-san," bisiknya balik.

Mia menggeleng "Sungguh, maafkan aku Karma, karena aku kau jadi mengalami hal yang tidak sepantasnya kau alami di usia sebelia itu," katanya lagi, air mata mulai turun dari manik merkurinya, Karma menatap ibunya kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Yang lalu biar berlalu," kata Karma tersenyum, senyum tulus yang hanya bisa sang ibu dapatkan.

Tangisnya malah semakin menjadi, ia sungguh beruntung memiliki putra seperti Karma.

 _Namun Hey Ibu tahukah engkau?_

 _Anak lelakimu ini tak lain hanyalah pemuas para laki-laki binatang diluar sana._

.

.

Gakushuu menatap lelaki di depannya.

Begitupula lelaki itu.

"Yo, anak lipan, kurasa mulai sekarang kita bersaudara ya? " tanyanya, pakain yang rapih-jas, dan dasi dipasang, akhirnya namanya diubah juga menjadi Asano, Gakushuu menatapnya tidak suka "Kurasa, begitu," kata Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah, Gakushuu-kun,"

"Oh, Yugoichi-san,"

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam menghampiri Gakushuu, sementara Karma mukanya berubah pucat begitu melihat lelaki itu, pria itu menatap Karma di belakangnya "Ah, Halo, kau sekarang menjadi anggota keluarga Asano ya? Selamat," kata lelaki itu.

Karma mengangguk, meski mukanya baik-baik tetapi Karma tahu betul itu siapa.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan berbisik;

"Di Hotel Kawakami, 9 malam,"

Karma mengangguk dengan muka benci, lelaki itu menjauh, Gakushuu menatap saudara barunya itu "Kau kenapa Akabane—ehm maksudku, Karma?" tanya Gakushuu, Karma menggeleng "G-Gakushuu apa jadwal kita setelah ini?" tanya Karma.

"Makan Malam bersama, setelah itu bebas, memang kenapa?" tanya Gakushuu.

Karma menggeleng "..Aku ada acara setelah ini..,"

Gakushuu menatapnya bingung.

.

.

"M-M-Maafkan aku Goshujin-sama..,"

Lelaki itu kembali mendaratkan pukulannya di pantat Karma, merah dan darah keluar dari beberapa sisi "Kenapa kau tidak datang malam itu?" tanya pria itu.

"OO-Otousan mengajakku makan malam..," kata Karma.

"Kau bisa menolak 'kan?!" kembali, ia memukulnya, tangan dan kaki Karma diborgol— _bondage_ bahasa gampangnya, lelaki itu memasang vibrator pada lubang Karma, menyalakannya dengan level penuh, sehingga lelaki berambut merah itu hampir pingsan.

"Ah, teman-temanku sudah datang..,"

"...Teman..?"

Beberapa pria dewasa masuk ke gudang itu—ada dua orang yang bertubuh gendut dan menjijikan.

"T-Tunggu Goshujin-sama! A-Anda tidak pernah bilang-!"

Karma berteriak begitu salah satu dari mereka memasukkan batang mereka, dua orang memasukkannya kedalam mulut Karma, dan dua lagi menjilati puting Karma, ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia alami, Karma menangis, menjerit, darah dan air mata mengalir.

"Berhenti!"

Karma yang sudah hampir pingsan itu menatap ke pintu.

Asano Gakushuu berdiri disana.

.

.

Mereka semua kalah.

Gakushuu menatap Karma, pandangan matanya sesaat penuh amarah kemudian melembut ketika bertemu dengan mata Karma.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Gakushuu, ia melepaskan borgol yang mengikat Karma, mengeluarkan vibratornya dengan hati-hati, kemudian menatap saudaranya lagi "Sejak kapan kau melakukan ini?" tanya Gakushuu, ia mengambil tisu basah dari tasnya dan mulai mengelap wajah Karma yang dipenuhi luka.

"..Sejak akhir kelas 6..," jawab Karma.

Mata Gakushuu membelalak "Sejak kelas 6? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gakushuu, ia mengelap luka di tubuh Karma dan membalutnya dengan perban, Karma terdiam "..Ini yang bisa kulakukan jika aku tak ingin pria brengsek itu mendekati Okaa-san," kata Karma.

"Ada apa dengan Okaa-san?" tanya Gakushuu, ia memberi Karma pakaian untuk dia pakai.

"...Karena sibuk, waktu kelas 6 aku sempat.. ya, dibegitukan oleh dia, saat itu aku pertama kali menerimanya, agak mengerikan," kata Karma setelah memakai pakaiannya, Gakushuu menempelkan koyo di pipi Karma, menatapnya prihatin, kemudian entah kenapa ia menangis.

"Shuu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Karma.

"..Menjadi dirimu ternyata melelahkan.. maaf selama ini aku sudah.. kurang ajar padamu," kata Gakushuu, Karma tersenyum melihat Gakushuu "Enggak apa-apa, aku juga salah kok," kata Karma menepuk kepala Gakushuu.

Gakushuu kemudian memeluk Karma, sementara yang dipeluk kaget, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Hey, Shuu, aku baper nih," kata Karma,

Lelaki berambut pirang stroberi itu tidak melepaskan pelukannya, Karma tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"..Oniichan," kata Gakushuu tiba-tiba, belum melepaskan pelukannya

"Hah?" tanya Karma, mukanya semakin memerah

"Boleh kupanggil begitu?" tanya Gakushuu memasang _puppy eyes_ -nya.

 _Oh, sial, dia imut sekali_

"T-Tentu saja," kata Karma.

"Hah, sepertinya kami dapat mangsa baru,"

"Shuu lari!" kata Karma

Gakushuu nyengir "Ha, liat belakang kalian siapa, aku sudah panggil wali keas 3E, kepala sekolah, polisi dan komisi perlindungan anak,"

Pintu terbuka menampakkan Karasuma yang sedang siap-siap menghajar preman itu "Sip, kalau begitu ayo lari," kata Gakushuu merangkul Karma, Karma tertawa.

"Kau Iseng, Shuu," kata Karma.

Gakushuu tertawa, setelah sampai di depan, Karasuma memberikan keduanya mantel, udara memang mulai dingin setelah memastikan mereka dibawah pengawasan, keduanya diizinkan pulang oleh Karasuma, ia memanggil taksi terdekat.

Saat di taksi, Gakushuu tertidur, mungkin dia lelah.

Karma mengecup pipinya.

"Terima Kasih," bisik Karma sebelum terlelap bersama Gakushuu.

Gakushuu tersenyum

Ingatkan dia untuk membalasnya nanti saat Karma tidur.

 **-OWARI-**

 **Oke jadi..,**

 **Ini adalah...,**

 **Fanfic Rate M pertama yang kutulis/wat**

 **Jadi maklumin aja kata-katanya masih dasar dan tidak beraturan..**

 **Semua karena... ya, begitulah.**

 **SFC Out..**

 **Care for A Review?**


End file.
